eric_the_anime_hunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Osama Bin Laden
Osama Bin Laden (born Osama Bin Mohammed Bin Awad Bin Laden), also known as Daddy, was the terrorist mastermind behind the infamous September 11 attacks that failed due to Obama's OSO stopping him while he was still thinking about how to go about such acts. Osama Bin Laden took part in The Great Leader Wars I and II in 2019 with the new Axis Powers and is the leader of Al-Queada, A Ripoff version of OSO he made to look cool at parties. Osama Bin Laden was born on September 11th 2001 in an anime factory in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. Osama was created to unleash pure evil on the US since Obama had not given Saudi Arabia their free coupons to Subway. Osama went an attempted the 9/11 attacks to the nearest city, which was NYC, but as soon as he hijacked the plan and made into US airspace, he was shot down by OSO agents, sadly, the innocent people on the Boeing 767 that day also perished. Osama's body was kept in the White House until January 13th 2019 during The Great Leader war. Barron Trump, vengeful after his father's death by the hands of Kim Jon Un, unleashed Osama back into the world, only to get swiftly decapitated there after. Osama recruited many members through MySpace within 5 minutes of resurrection, leading a militia towards the White House, where they would steal and kidnap Michelle Obama, leading to former enemies, Kim Jon Un and also resurrected Barack Obama to form the New Allies and wage battle against the new Al-Queada. Osama managed to sweep the US under The Allies's feet, leading to the renaming of The US to "Osamaland", Osama made the blow even harder as he executed Michelle as Obama watched, causing the Allies to almost give in. Osama had the upper hand now, all he had to do was wait, and the US would be his, he would avenge the ones he failed so long ago....until a move so powerful would shift the war into the allies favor, The S word. In the last stand, The allies used a war tactic that hadn't been seen since the Civil rights movement, racism. Obama went up to Osama and threatened him with "I'm gonna say the S word", knowing the severity of the situation, Osama begged and pleaded to surrender, as long as Obama didn't use the forbidden word. Obama had no remorse after witnessing the murder of his wife and losing the US, so he dropped two bombshells, he informed Osama that they were long lost brothers as they had the same mother and were both created for a purpose...to lead conquer. while Osama was in shock from this announcement, Obama hit the final blow, he let out a "Sand Nigger" louder than any jet engine. The sheer power of the word knocked Osama to both knees and he let out his final words..."heh, nothing personal kid but...your ass is mine obama". Osama detonated a bomb in the white house, killing him and Obama and scorching 57 soldiers from Al-Queada and OSO. The Aftershock caused Kim Jon Un to have a heart attack, pushing the death toll to 60. Osama died the way he lived, toasty.